


Caught In The Act

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Quick drabble, Tentacles, i guess i wont stop until everyone has walked in on them -shrug-., tentacle smut, they get walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some, ahem, more interesting activities a certain six fingered nerd decides not to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing anymore

Dipper sighed heavily, sinking more against the demon who sat behind him just as naked as he was. He could feel the man’s cock hard against his back but he didn’t care a single bit, he didn’t know where to focus truthfully. He had one hand wrapped around a dripping tendril that wound up his arm and wrist. His other hand was bent back and up to cling to the back of Bill’s neck. His toes curled in the air when he felt another thick tentacle run roughly against his hole. Two other tentacles wrapped tightly around his legs to hold them wide and in place. He could feel Bill swallow heavily as Dipper pumped along the tendril in his hand, the demon’s nails digging into his chest and another tentacle appearing to wind once around his other arm before uncurling to push and pester at the younger man’s lips until he opened up. He hummed around the quickly thickening mouthful as his eyes fluttered. Bill moaned and the tentacle around Dipper’s own dick tightened.

The tentacle that was passing over the other’s ass moved to tightly wrap around his thigh as Bill keened, “D-dipper~, ple-ease, please, come on, please, I wanna I wanna, put it iiiinn, please, please…”

Dipper let go of his neck and took hold of the tentacle in his mouth, slurping loudly as he pulled it back, licking his lips he looked up to his demon with lidded eyes and a beautiful pink-red flush, “Geez, B-bill, you’re so, needy,” he watched the way he breathed heavily when he started working both hands around their respective tentacles, the demon’s whole body twitched, “I thought you liked teasing, shouldn’t I be the one begging?”

“O-overwhelmed, so very…” Bill breathed, his blond hair was sticking to his forehead in a way he knew was uncomfortable he just didn’t bother to do anything about it at the moment.

Dipper simply hummed and kissed the leaking tentacle in his left hand before flicking his tongue along it. Bill’s leg hooked around him and he whined loudly as he scratched up Dipper’s sides. His head fell back and he began to whisper breathless pleas while he rocked his hips weakly against Dipper’s back, hoping to get some sort of response, perhaps pity and allow him to slip a tentacle inside of him. But the damn man was taking a sick pleasure in seeing Bill a complete mess like he was. His teeth chattered.

God dammit he couldn’t take this any longer, and he didn’t care.

Bill’s hands slipped down to his hips, one hand gripping enough to bruise while the other slipped to hook around his thigh. Dipper looked down and stopped his mouth work. Before he could actually question the wandering task-free tentacle was shoved deep inside of him, stretching him painfully at the sudden intrusion and making his lower abdomen feel tight and full, he hissed a gasp,”Bi-ILLL!!”

The demon’s nails scratched hard against the tender skin of his human’s thigh, his own cock twitching. He set a slow but rough pace, pulling nearly completely out before forcing the thick tendril back deep inside of the other. Dipper was finding it hard to find his voice.

“B-bill, yo-you, I di-didn’t! Te-ell yo-you that-that you co-“ his voice was cut off when another tentacle conjured and forced its way into his mouth. Dipper hummed and whine that died into nothing as he allowed the demon’s tentacle to fuck his mouth in time with the one in his ass.

God it felt good. Great even. He began to move his hands again, and the tendril around his cock twisted and pumped with slickened movements. Bill’s hand on his hip would stretched out to dug his nails into his skin and pull closed, a knotted mess of angry scratched along that side. His thigh looked the same.

Bill was overwhelmed to say the least. Far more focused on the attention of his tentacles and gasping out his human’s name to notice anything else. So was Dipper. Focusing on keeping his mouth wide open and working his hands, while relishing in every hard thrust to his sweet spot. His eyes were rolled back while spit and slick fluid dripped down his throat and from the corners of his mouth. His ears were ringing that he didn’t even hear the voice.

“-IPPER!”

His eyes blurred as he looked to focus on the doorway. Why was the door open? It wasn’t always like that. He blinked before things started to register, his lidded eyes widening as he pulled back from the tendril in his mouth, embarrassment crept to his ears and down his neck as he swallow, “Ford!?”

Bill’s head whipped up at the name, when his golden eyes landed on the man he squeaked. His tentacles retracted completely. Dipper’s legs dropped and he instantly snapped his legs closed. His face a deep crimson with the same embarrassment Dipper held.

“Is this- Oh my God,” the six fingered twin rambled on, running his fingers through his silver hair and staring at the doorframe, “I was calling you but I see that you’re busy! With _him.”_

“Grunkle Ford I had no idea you were home I swear I wouldn’t have done this if I knew you were here! I know how you fe-“

He saw the way Ford reached for his gun that was clipped to his hip, holding the handle but taking note as to how the demon was curled up behind Dipper’s frame, the only thing he could truly see was the way his long legs crossed over Dipper and the golden eyes peeking from behind his shoulder.

“I- never mind, Dipper, I expect more from you. But I will talk about this later when,” he couldn’t finish his words, he snorted loudly and slammed the door behind him.

Dipper heard his stomping footsteps down the hallway before dying down when he reached the base of the stairs. He sighed heavily and leaned against Bill’s chest. Looking up at the demon with tired eyes, the embarrassment still stuck to his face.

He was surprised to say the least at the demon’s words, “We should get dressed…”

Dipper didn’t budge, instead he reached up and pulled him down by his neck into a kiss, “Or, we could just stay like this.”

“But Sixer-“

“He’ll be down in the basement for the rest of the day after this for sure, and yes I am mortified but I don’t want to deal with all of that right now. Come on, isn’t it your role to play around and coax me into continuing or just staying?”

Bill hummed and dropped his head, his lips resting against the man’s chin before he spoke, smiling against his skin, “Alright… But just because I’m gonna have to avoid the shack for a bit in fear of being shot.”

Dipper couldn’t help but smile and pull at him for another kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too, so very very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick less than an hour drabble, woooohooooooo -falls over- i swear i have better things to be writing. I lied, actually i don't... Oh well, hopefully you enjoyed this cock tease  
> If Dipper wasn't in front of Bill you bet Ford would've shot him  
> OKAY I JUST LIKE seeing people completely like, tentacle stuffed -snaps my fingers awkwardly- my biggest weakness 
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!


End file.
